


Angry at the world

by Dominatrix



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for S04E23 "Graduation"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What chances do Klaus and Caroline really have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry at the world

She tries to stare him down, but she had always done that. Even when she had still been a child and he had done something she was not happy about in the slightest. However, he believes that this time Rebekah won’t be distracted from this matter as fast as she would if it was about something less important. She has always pretended to care about him. Maybe she hasn’t pretended the whole time, but Klaus sometimes fails to see the line between fake and real when it comes to other people. Especially when it comes to his family. He still can’t really believe that he is doing this right now: Being pushed into a chair by Rebekah before she sits down opposite him and leans towards him. How is he supposed to be able to have a proper conversation while he knows that somewhere Tyler has Caroline in his arms? But this problem...It’s basically the reason Rebekah is here with him. Trying to talk something into him which is clearly and most definitely not true. He hopes.

„Klaus.” She sighs because she knows that his thoughts are with a slender, blonde vampire girl he has adored since the first time he laid eyes on her.

“You know that you two don’t stand a chance together.” They both know that Rebekah doesn’t need to mention her name.

”Let’s just think this through for one time. Just one single time. Assuming she finally gives in to you and your immature love declarations that make you seem like a school boy. Then what? Redemption? Salvation from all the things you did in the last thousand years of your being? Do you really think that a single night with her could calm your soul enough for you to come to rest at last? She will be in your arms for one night, for one single night that will break you apart because you want her to be yours all the time. But the next morning she will still be angry at the world. Including you and your former power plays with Tyler. She won’t be able to forgive you so fast, you know? She’ll always be aware that it was you who made Elena a vampire. That it was you who threatened to kill her boyfriend whom she loved more than anything else. That it was you who made her life a mess.”

He clenches his jaw for a second before he forces himself to smile, but it looks rather like a panther showing its teeth to a rival to protect its territory.

“Empathetic as always, sister.”

Fury flickers in her eyes when they stand up at the same time and pace towards each other, as if they were choreographed. They have spent enough years together to mirror the other’s movements.

“Don’t you dare to turn this against me. I am trying to save you.” It is peculiar how small she is but how brave she has always seemed to be. Klaus notices it when he is standing right before her, looking into her eyes which have always told him lies.

“And I tell you that I don’t need to be saved.” He knows that the hurt expression in her eyes is a fake; or at least he wants to believe that it is. It is so much easier to ignore Rebekah’s advice when he is sure she does everything she can to make him suffer. He isn’t sure this time.

“What are you telling me with that? Will you be waiting for her until she comes by for a short moment barely worth the notion, only to leave you more torn and desperate than ever before?”

“Yes. I’ll wait. And if it takes forever. I’ll wait.”

They both know this are the last words to be said about this matter.


End file.
